


Gourmet Love

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne's attempt to cook for Niles ends in disaster, she tries to make amends. But the results don't turn out as planned. (Episode: "Daphne Does Dinner.")





	1. Chapter 1

Daphne sat at the dining room table, watching her husband intently.

The room was dimly lit; the flickering candlelight casting a romantic glow on her lavishly prepared meal.

"I hope you like it." She said with a smile. "I had quite a time preparin' it. Even called me mum to make sure that I got everything just right."

"Well I hardly think you should have gone to so much trouble for me, my love." Niles said. He glanced at his plate, doing his best to hide his grimace. "I can't wait to try this."

He picked up his fork and dug into the plate of food, smiling at his wife.

"It's sheep and lamb's head stew." Daphne said as he put the forkful of food into his mouth.

He stopped chewing as a wave of nausea hit him and did his best to smile.

"I-I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Sheep and lambs head stew. It's a specialty of me Grammy Moon's." Daphne said proudly.

Niles swallowed, forcing the dreadful food into his stomach. "Really..."

He dropped his fork onto the plate with a clank and brought his fingers to his mouth.

"So, what do you think?"

He grabbed his glass of wine and consumed it in one gulp, ignoring the rush of alcohol that went to his head.

"Niles?"

He didn't dare tell her what he really thought. To do so would mean losing her forever. It was the most horrific food he'd ever eaten and suddenly he feared that he wouldn't be able to keep it down.

No wonder Grammy Moon died at an early age.

"You hate it, don't you?"

Her harsh tone brought his gaze back to her face.

"What? No... of course not. It's wonderful."

"Then why aren't you eating?"

He froze at the unexpected question.

"Well... I'm just trying to savor every bite."

"Your nose is bleeding."

"My nose isn't-."

Horrified, his hand flew to his napkin which he shoved under his nose. When he glanced at the napkin he was dismayed to find that she was right.

"Oh damn... How did that happen?"

"You never answered me question. Why aren't you eating?"

"Well... I'm just trying to savor every bite."

Her eyes filled with tears, causing a wave of guilt to wash over him.

"Daphne... I-."

"Don't lie to me! Tell me the truth, Niles Crane! Do you have any idea how much I had to go through to make that? I spent three hours on the phone with me mum, listening to how I was never good enough for her; how me brothers always did everything so much better and how I could never make it on me own in Manchester and so I had to lower me standards and find a job in the states."

Her quivering voice gave way to tears that unleashed themselves in rapid succession.

"Daphne-."

Angrily she rose from the table and grabbed his plate, just as he was about to boldly attempt another bite.

"Bloody hell, I'm just trying to be a good wife and cook for me husband!"

"But Daphne, you're a wonderful wife!" He said, rushing to follow her into the kitchen.

When he heard clattering, he opened the door just in time to see her tossing the dishes into the sink, causing them to shatter into pieces.

Heartbroken, she leaned against the sink and sobbed.

He moved toward her and reached out in a desperate effort to provide comfort, but she abruptly pulled away.

"Daphne-."

He watched helplessly as she ran up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

With a sigh he turned and went back to the kitchen to clean up the broken dishes.

But all he could think of was how he'd broken his goddess's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

When the kitchen was at least somewhat clean, Niles started up the stairs.  
"Daphne?"

Just as he suspected, she didn't answer.

He crept down the hallway until he came to the master suite, surprised to find the door ajar.

"Daphne?" He said peeking inside.

As slowly as possible, he pushed the door open and walked inside.

The sight of her sitting on the edge of their bed, her back to him, broke his heart.

Without hesitation he moved toward the bed, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

But to his consternation, she pulled away.

"I-I'm so sorry."

"Just... leave me alone."

The harsh tone of her voice pained him even further. "Daphne, you can't mean that. I love-."

"Niles, I'm serious! Get out!" She yelled; her voice breaking.

He swallowed hard. "All right."

Tears stung his eyes as he walked out of the bedroom, feeling more shamed than ever before.

As he reached the landing of the stairs, a series of soft cries caught his attention. As quickly as possible, he retreated back into the hallway. Just as he suspected, the cries were coming from the bedroom that adjoined the master suite.

Slightly panicked, he opened the door and rushed inside.

"It's okay. Daddy's here."

The crying continued as Niles reached into the crib and picked up his son, cradling the baby against his chest. As he rubbed David's small back, he was amazed at how calming it was; holding his son in his arms.

He'd always dreamed of being a father; once going so far as to simulate it with a sack of flour.

But this was no sack of flour. This was his son; a living, breathing human being. Someone Niles had created with the most beautiful goddess in the world.

Even now as he held David in his arms, he could hardly believe that this moment was real...

And that his dreams of becoming Daphne's husband and the father of her child had finally come true.

To his dismay, David began to cry again, prompting Niles to grab a bottle off of the bottle warmer.

"You sure were hungry, weren't you?" Niles asked as he sat down in the rocking chair while David eagerly consumed the contents of the bottle.

Minutes later when the bottle was empty and David was sound asleep, Niles kissed his son's forehead and sighed.

"Oh David, I hope when you find the woman of your dreams, that you don't hurt her the way I've hurt your mommy."

Slowly he rose and gently placed his sleeping son back into his crib.

"I love you, David. And I hope I can find a way to show your mom that she means the world to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne woke earlier than usual, having barely slept at all. With a sigh, she glanced at her husband's side of the bed filled with mixed emotions when she realized that he was gone. He could have at least waited until she was awake to apologize before he left for work.

Within seconds, tears blurred her eyes as she remembered the events of the previous evening. She'd worked so hard, trying to make dinner for Niles. That's what wives were supposed to do, wasn't it?

The cries of her newborn son interrupted her thoughts and she hurried into the nursery.

"Mommy's here Darling. Please don't cry."

She picked him up and held David, trying desperately to calm him but it was no use. The more she rubbed his back, the more he continued to cry.

Funny how David always stopped crying when Niles held him.

Perhaps he was hungry. She sat down in the rocking chair and began to nurse, but to her dismay, he simply wasn't interested.

"Sweetheart, please do this... for Mommy?"

And still he cried.

She closed her eyes and rocked him back and forth, unable to get the harsh words she'd said to her husband out of her head. Like a bad vision they swirled in her mind, taunting her over and over, combined with her baby's cries until she could stand no more.

"Oh for God's sake David, stop crying!" She yelled.

Seconds later she gasped in horror at what she'd done.

Her entire body trembled as she cradled David to her, and kissed his cheek.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sweetheart! Mommy loves you... so much. I would never sold you when you've done nothing wrong and even if you had... you'll always be perfect to me and-."

Her voice broke as she laid her son back in his crib and turned away, quietly sobbing into her hands.

She was a terrible mother... even worse than her own. She longed for a child her entire life, and it was everything she dreamed it would be and more. But she swore that she'd never raise her voice to her child and now... less than a month after David's birth, she'd already broken her promise.

And her heart ached when she thought of the future. She'd been told time and time again that parenting only gets harder.

Niles was the perfect parent; always loving and kind and had grown to be even more so since David had been born.

For the hundredth time that morning she wondered what Niles had seen in her. Surely when he asked her to marry him, he hadn't counted on her anger getting the best of her.

And what would he think if he knew that she'd spoken so harshly to their son? He'd be mortified and he might even become so angry that he would leave.

The thought brought new tears to her eyes and she was barely aware that David was still whimpering softly beneath her arms.

"It's okay, Darling. Mommy loves you so much." She whispered the soothing words over and over, praying that he knew how much she meant them.

But suddenly she wasn't so sure.


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell rang, startling her out of her thoughts.

When it rang a second time, she touched her son's cheek and hurried downstairs to answer it.

A strange sense of anger surged through her as she thrust the door open. "I hope you've come to apologize, Niles Crane because I-."

But it wasn't Niles at the door.

"Oh... Frasier. H-hello. When did you get into town? Your father and Ronnie didn't say anything about you coming."

Frasier smiled at Daphne and kissed her cheek. "Well, actually I wanted it to be a surprise. Is Niles here?."

Without warning, Daphne began to cry.

Frasier stepped into the living room and closed the door. "Dear God, what's happened?" He asked, taking her in his arms.

"I'm a terrible mother!" Daphne sobbed. "And Niles must absolutely hate me!"

"That's nonsense! You're a wonderful mother and Niles could never hate you! He's happier than he's ever been in his life because of you! Now what's happened?"

"Oh, Frasier. I don't think Niles will ever forgive me!"

"Niles loves you immensely and whatever's happened-."

"I-I just wanted to make him a nice dinner; a specialty of me Grammy Moon's, but he let me know in no uncertain terms that he hated it!"

"Now Daphne, I'm sure that Niles was happy that you made dinner. He's always been quite the connoisseur of-."

"It was sheep and lamb's head stew."

"Oh... I see." Frasier said, his face turning a pale shade of green.

"Even you hate it! Oh, I knew you wouldn't understand! You're just like me husband with your smugness and snobby demeanor! You know, sometimes I wonder why I even bothered-."

"Is that my nephew I hear crying?" Frasier asked.

Daphne stopped and listened. Sure enough, David's cries could be heard drifting from the nursery.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

They started up the stairs and into the nursery, where she picked up David and rubbed his back, heartbroken when he continued to cry.

"Even me own son hates me!" She said as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"That's impossible. You're his mother and I've never seen a woman who loves her son more." Frasier said gently. "May I hold my nephew?"

"Of course." She said.

She handed the baby to Frasier, bothered when he immediately stopped crying.

Frasier rubbed his nephew's back and smiled. "Looks to me like he just wanted his Uncle Frasier."

Feeling worse than before, Daphne began to cry and collapsed into Frasier's arms.

"Oh Daphne, I didn't mean..."

He placed David back into his crib and did his best to comfort his sister in law.

"There, there..." He said, rubbing her back. "What's troubling you? Surely it's not just the dinner you made for Niles."

"It's nothing." She said, sniffling.

"Daphne, you look exhausted. Have you gotten much sleep lately?"

"I barely get any sleep, Frasier! David wakes up so many times during the night and even though Niles said he's more than willing to get up with him, I don't want to burden him. I mean, he works so hard and-."

"You work hard too, Daphne; taking care of David, Niles and Dad. It's only natural to feel a bit overwhelmed."

"I'm not overwhelmed. I mean how hard is it to be a good wife, mother and daughter in law?" Daphne asked.

"Have you talked to Niles about this? I'm sure he would understand. Perhaps the two of you should take a vacation."

"I hardly think he'd be wantin' to go anywhere with me. I was so cruel to him, Frasier! How could I have been so stupid? He looked so hurt when I lashed out at him. What was I thinking, making such a horrible meal? Of course he hated it! And just a little while ago, I yelled at me own son... for crying! How could I do that? "

"Now Daphne-."

"I just wanted to be a good wife to me husband and make him the most romantic and wonderful meal he'd ever eaten, but-."

"You are a good wife. But perhaps you could use some help."

She looked at him in curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"Daphne, Niles loves you and nothing is ever going to change that."

She smiled then. "I-I'm sorry I was so cross with you before. I just... I don't know what to do."

Frasier hugged Daphne warmly.

"Don't worry at all. Now, just trust me, and I'll take care of everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Holding David in her arms, Daphne paced the nursery, filled with worry and anxiousness; Worry that her son would never realize how much she loved him and anxiety over Frasier's plan to help her.

The doorbell rang; the shrillness of the tone increasing her apprehension and she reluctantly put David back into his crib.

Bloody hell, can't everyone just leave me alone?

She ran downstairs and thrust the door open.

"Frasier?"

"Hello, Daphne." Frasier said kissing her cheek. "I have someone I'd like for you to meet."

Daphne smiled nervously at the tall man wearing a chef's uniform.

"Oh... Hello."

"Daphne, this is Pierre Augusta. He's the executive chef at Le Cigare Volantt."

"Nice to meet you. Um, you're probably wondering where Niles is. Most likely he's at his wine club havin' the time of his life! And I'm sure the food's better than-."

When she looked away with tears in her eyes, Frasier took her hand.

"Daphne, Chef Augusta isn't here for Niles. He's here to see you."

She turned in surprise.

"What? Why on Earth would you want to see me? I've never even been in your restaurant and-."

"He's here to give you cooking lessons." Frasier explained.

"Wh-what?"

"Well, I just thought that-."

"You think my cooking is horrible, right?"

She couldn't help but notice the way Frasier tugged on his tie. "No, of course not, but Chef Augusta knows what foods Niles likes and-."

"I get it." Daphne said. "I'm a horrible wife and I should know that me husband doesn't like sheep's head stew!"

At this even Chef Augusta cringed.

"Dr. Crane, this is worse than you say!"

"Chef Augusta, I want you to teach Daphne how to make an exquisite meal for Niles. One he won't soon forget."

"It will be my pleasure, Dr. Crane."

"That's awfully generous of you, Frasier, but what about-."

"David will be just fine. Ronee and Dad said they'd be glad to take care of him to give you and Niles a bit of privacy." Frasier said.

At Daphne's surprised look, Frasier smiled.

"I guess I'm psychic too. Well it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Daphne couldn't help but grin. "It's charming." She said causing Frasier to laugh. "Thank you so much. Frasier."

"You're welcome Daphne." Frasier said, embracing her.

"So..." Chef Augusta said. "Let us get into the kitchen so that I can teach you to prepare a meal that will make your husband fall in love with you all over again."

Daphne's heart fluttered inside of her chest.

"I'm afraid it will take more than a meal to make him love me again."

"Now Daphne-"

"I was horrible, Frasier! I know my cookin's terrible but that didn't give me the right to make him feel so bad. Oh I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Frasier hugged her once more. "Niles loves you; of that I am certain."

"And he'll love you even more once he tastes this beautiful meal." Chef Augusta added. "Now shall we get to work?"


	6. Chapter 6

That evening

The heavenly aroma of filet mignon wafted through the Montana.

Daphne opened the oven, double checking her meal once more, unable to believe that she'd cooked something so incredible. Even Chef Augusta was impressed, assuring her that this meal would send Niles into a euphoric state.

The lights were dimmed, and soft candlelight flickered on the walls, casting a romantic glow around the apartment.

With one click of a button, a familiar aria began to play; one that Niles would surely recognize from his fabricated date with the fictitious Phyllis; a date that Daphne graciously helped him with in order to win her heart. Little did she know that it was her heart he was trying to win and not Phyllis.

And Daphne did give him her heart, eventually. And now she was determined to win his back.

Nervousness washed over her as she stirred the vegetables. The wine was chilling in a bucket of ice on the table; Niles favorite kind. Daphne was so grateful to Frasier for helping her assure that everything was perfect.

When dinner was almost ready, she glanced at the wall clock in the kitchen. Niles should be home soon.

Quickly she ran upstairs and changed her clothes, returning to the living room just as she heard a key opening the lock. Her heart beat with nervous excitement. She'd worked so hard to make this evening perfect for the man she loved.

And suddenly the door opened.

"Daphne? David? I'm-."

At the sight of his wife, the bouquet of roses fell from Niles' hand and he stared at her mesmerized.

"Daphne-."

She smiled and slowly walked toward him.

"Hello."

He looked her up and down. "Daphne... You're stunning."

Her hands caressed his cheeks and slid down his shoulders as she gave him a kiss that nearly made him lose his balance.

"Thank you, Niles. It's me favorite dress. I was wearin' it the first time you told me that you love me. The night before my wedding to-."

Niles sniffed the air. "What is that?"

"What is what?" She asked trailing kisses across his neck.

He swallowed hard. "That delicious aroma... It smells like filet mignon."

"Dinner's ready." She said kissing him again.

"Y-you mean we're having..."

She took his hand and kissed it.

"Are those... for me?"

He followed her gaze to the floor where the bouquet of flowers lay and he reached to retrieve them.

"Oh... yes... um... Here you are, my love."

She took the flowers and kissed him again. "Thank you."

After several more kisses, he eyed the dining room table. "Aren't we going to eat?"

"Oh, where's me head? I almost forgot! Have a seat, Darling."

Niles did as he was asked as Daphne brought the food to the table.

"It looks wonderful." He said, picking up his fork.  
"Thank you, Darling." Daphne said as she sat down across from him.

"I just don't understand why you went to all of this trouble." Niles said.

She reached across the table and took his hand, caressing it with her own.

"Because I love you."

"Oh, Daphne... I love you, too."

They began to eat their meal and she couldn't resist searching his face for a reaction.

"My angel, this is incredible." Niles said taking bite after bite.

"You really like it?"

Daphne's heart warmed as she watched him consume every bit on his plate.

"This is without a doubt the best meal I've ever eaten."

"I love you so much, Niles. And I worked so hard to make it perfect."

Niles rose from his chair and went to her, coaxing her to her feet.

"Niles, what-."

Before she could even finish her question, he took her in his arms and kissed her with such passion that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Wh-what was that for?" She asked as he brushed a tear from her cheek.

He glanced at the table. "For this... It's wonderful... All of it. I love it. And I love you."

Daphne was filled with such happiness that she could barely breathe as they kissed again.

Suddenly she pulled away and turned toward the kitchen.

"Wait, where are you going, my angel?"

"Just sit down, Darling. I'll be right back. I forgot something."

He grinned at her as he returned to his chair, never taking his eyes off of her.

A few minutes later she returned, carrying a chocolate torte.

"Daphne-."

She sat the cake in front of him.

"No meal is complete without desert." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"I can hardly wait to try it."

She cut him a piece of cake, smiling when he took a bite and a dreamy look filled his eyes.

"Oh, this is heavenly." He said.

She sat in the chair across from him and took his hand, watching him devour the desert she'd worked so hard to prepare.

To her amazement he put another piece of cake on his plate and began to devour it.

"Daphne, I can't even begin to tell you how much I love this meal."

Daphne rubbed his hand with her thumb. "Oh Niles..."

"Who catered it?"

At the question, the moment seemed to come to a screeching halt. She couldn't have heard him right.

"W-what?"

"This wonderful meal. Who catered it?"

She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the hurt that filled her chest.

"N-nobody catered it. I-I made it. All of it."

Niles sipped his wine and, to Daphne's horror, began to laugh.

"Daphne, that's impossible! Your cooking is terrible! There's no way you could have made this!"

The harsh words cut through her like a knife, as hot tears welled in her eyes, blurring him from view.

"B-but I did make it. For you. And me cooking's not..." her words came out in a harsh whisper and then trailed away.

"Oh Daphne, that's one of the things I love most about you... your sense of humor."

When he laughed and shook his head in disbelief, she rose from her chair and carried the dishes through the swinging door.

In the kitchen she glanced at the mess she'd made; a sign of the hard work it had taken to make dinner for her husband.

And the tears she'd tried so hard to hold in ran down her cheeks as she cried into a dishtowel.


	7. Chapter 7

When he finished cleaning the kitchen, Niles returned to the living room.

"Daphne, my angel, where are you? I want to continue this most romantic evening."

But his question was met with silence.

"Daphne?"

Seconds later she came down the stairs, dressed in khaki pants and a peach sweater... carrying a suitcase.

"Daphne... where are you going? And where's David?"

"I-I have to go." She said hurrying for the door as she grabbed her purse.

"Go? Where? I thought we were going to have a romantic evening. After all, it's not often I get to share such a wonderful meal and spend a leisurely evening with a goddess."

He smiled at his pet name for her, but his smile faded when he noticed her tear streaked face.

"Daphne... What's wrong?"

"Goodbye Niles." She said closing the door behind her.

He thrust the door open and called to her, but it was too late. The elevator doors closed, leaving him more confused than ever.

Where could she have gone? And why didn't she take David with her?

He bounded up the stairs, eager to see his son and he couldn't get to the nursery fast enough.

"Hey, David. Daddy's here."

He moved toward David's crib and peered inside. His heart stilled when he realized that the crib was empty.

An irrational fear ran through him, as well as a dozen ridiculous thoughts.

David was just fine.  
Daphne had left in such haste that he hadn't even realized that David wasn't with her.  
Or why she'd even left at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Holding David in her arms, Daphne stood at the door, praying that someone would answer.

With each passing minute, her chest hurt a little more and when David began to cry, she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to maintain her composure.

"Shhh... it's all right, Sweetheart." She whispered soothingly, rocking the baby back and forth. "Please don't cry."

Suddenly she heard movement and then the door unlocking.

"Daphne!"

"Hello, Ronee. I just-."

Martin appeared at the door, smiling when he saw Daphne. "Hey Daph!" He stopped suddenly and gave an overly dramatic gasp.

"Is that my grandson? Come here David! Yeah, it's your grandpa!"

He cradled his grandson in his arms, while Daphne hugged Ronee.

"Well come on in here! It's cold outside! Where's Niles?"

Daphne blinked back tears, feigning a smile. "Oh, well he's..."

"Well if it isn't the budding chef!" Frasier exclaimed "How'd the romantic dinner go?"

"Oh... It went quite well, thank you." Daphne lied, praying he wouldn't hear the quivering in her voice.

"I thought you'd be with Niles. After all, a meal like that doesn't come around every day! But in time-."

When he opened his arms to hug her, she completely fell apart, sobbing into his shirt.

All eyes were on her, as Frasier rubbed his sister in law's back.

"Dear God, what's happened?"

"I-I'm a horrible wife!" She cried. "I can't cook, and my own son hates me!"

It was then that she realized David was no longer crying.

"That's ridiculous." Martin said. "

"Of course it is!" Ronee added. "You're an amazing mother and David loves you very much. I've never seen anyone who's more loving to her son than you are."

"Except maybe his grandmother." Martin chuckled.

"Speak for yourself, Grandpa. I'm no grandmother!"

Daphne brushed the tears from her cheeks and allowed Ronee and Frasier to lead her to the sofa. "Thank you."

"And as for your cooking, I'm sure that Chef Augusta did a wonderful job in teaching you the basics." Frasier said.

"Yeah, you and Niles should come over for dinner sometime and make dinner for us!" Ronee said.

"I'm afraid Niles would object to that idea. My cooking I mean."

"But Chef Augusta called me earlier and told me that you'd prepared a fabulous meal! In fact, he was so impressed with what you had done that I thought about coming over myself!"

"I know, Frasier, and I can't thank you enough for sending him. But I'm afraid your plan didn't work."

"What happened?" Ronee asked.

"Yeah, didn't he like the dinner?" Martin chimed in.

"Oh he liked it all right." Daphne replied. "In fact, he loved it. Said it was the best meal he'd ever eaten in his life!"

"I don't understand." Martin said. "What's the problem then?"

Daphne began to sob into her hands. "Oh, Martin... he..."

Ronee looked at her husband worriedly as she rubbed her daughter in law's back.

"Daphne, what's wrong, Honey?"

Before she could answer, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." Frasier said.

"It's probably Niles and I don't want to see him." Daphne said.

"Come on, you don't have to." Ronee said. "Let's go in the bedroom and talk for a bit. David will be fine with his grandpa."

When Daphne peered through the window, she could see her husband's BMW parked next to her blue car. He was coming to get her and bring her home, most likely begging for her forgiveness.

But forgiveness would be hard to come by. For the one man she loved more than any other had completely shattered her fragile heart.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the door was opened, Niles gasped in surprise.

"Frasier! My God!"

He threw his arms around his brother, hugging him fiercely. "Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

But to his surprise, Frasier pushed him away.

"Frasier-."

"Niles, what in the hell are you doing?"

"Wh-what are you talking about? David and Daphne are gone and I was hoping they'd be here. I've been worried sick!"

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "Really, Niles? Worried sick?"

"Of course, but-."

"Well, you could have fooled me!"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to see-."

"Niles, how could you?"

Niles looked up to see Ronee glaring at him.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you what's going on."

"Dad-."

"Your wife is in our bedroom, crying her eyes out because of your stupidity! Damn it, Niles, how many times do I have to tell you? The only way to have a happy marriage is to respect your wife! God knows I respected your mother!"

"Dad, I love Daphne deeply! Of course I respect her! Wait... are you implying that I don't? Daphne is an angel and a goddess and I love her deeply and as for David-."

"This has nothing to do with David!" Frasier yelled. "This is about Daphne! For God's sake, Niles! The woman prepared you a gourmet meal!"

"And it was completely wonderful! The best meal I've ever eaten in my life." Niles replied.

"And you told Daphne this?"

"Of course, Ronee. I can't believe she went to all that trouble to hire a caterer and every... why are you all looking at me?"

"Niles, you jackass! Daphne made that meal herself!" Frasier snapped.

Niles stared at his family in amazement and then laughed out loud. "No, that's impossible! She could never..."

When he noticed they weren't laughing, his smile disappeared.

"It's true, Son."

"It can't be true! Daphne is a terrible... what did you just say?"

"Niles, I stopped by your place the other day to see you and Daphne and what I found shocked me. Daphne was in tears, deeply upset over a meal she had cooked for you that you let her know in no uncertain terms you didn't like.

She was carrying on about how she's a terrible cook and a terrible mother."

"But she's not a terrible mother!" Niles aid. How could she even think-."

"Well, apparently David wouldn't stop crying and Daphne felt like it was all her fault."

"But Daphne knows how much I love her and I'd never-."

"Niles, will you shut up for a minute and let him finish?"

Frasier smiled. "Thank you, Dad. Niles, I felt so badly for Daphne that I hired Chef Augusta to come over and give her cooking lessons!"

"C-chef Pierre Augusta? From Le Cigar Volante?"

"Exactly! And as for that fabulous gourmet meal-the one you claim is the best meal you've ever eaten..."

Niles swallowed hard. "Y-You mean Daphne-."

"I think he's finally getting it." Martin said.

"Yes, Niles. Daphne made that meal. Not some caterer!" Frasier snapped.

"Now get in there and apologize right this instant!" Martin yelled.

"Well of course, Dad. B-but what could I possibly say?"

"I can't help you there, Son. You got yourself into this mess. It's up to you to get out of it."


	10. Chapter 10

Daphne sat on the edge of the bed, cradling David to her chest.

"It's all right, Sweetheart. Mommy loves you. Please don't ever forget that."

"Niles loves you too."

She looked up; her chest tightening when she saw her husband smiling at her from the doorway.

"Go away, Niles."

He sighed deeply and walked into the room, sitting down beside her. "I deserve that. But Daphne-."

"How could you say those horrible things to me, Niles? After I worked so hard to make you happy? I-I know I'm a terrible cook and I just wanted-."

"No Daphne. I'm a terrible husband. I-I can't believe I said those things to you. It was truly a wonderful meal and it never occurred to me to-."

She turned away and began to sob.

"Oh my angel. I'm so sorry. Please don't..."

When she continued to cry, he kissed her cheek and rose from the bed.

"I was a complete jackass and I don't blame you for being angry. So I guess I'll go on home. I hope you and David will come home too... when you're ready. But in the meantime, Dad, Frasier and Ronee will take good care of you. I'm... so sorry. I love you, my angel; more than you'll ever know."

She looked up through tear filled eyes. "Niles wait-."  
But he was already walking out the door.

When David began to cry, she kissed him and rocked him back and forth, crying softly against his soft skin.

"I'm so sorry, my darling. I don't think your Daddy will ever forgive me. I just..."

"Daphne..."

"Oh Ronee... I'm so confused!"

Ronee smiled and sat down next to Daphne, holding her while she cried.

"It's okay... Shh... Everything will be all right. And you're more than welcome to stay here."

"Thank you, Ronee."

"Of course. You're like a daughter to me... Oh God... you are my daughter, aren't you? Well, until Niles comes to his senses-."

Daphne raised her head. "Where is he?"

"What?"

"Niles... where is he?"

"Well, he left, but-."

Daphne rose from the bed. "I have to see him. Will you take David?"

"Yeah, of course, but."

Daphne handed David to Ronee and ran into the living room.

"Niles?"

"He's gone, Daphne." Martin said.

"No..."

I have to find him."

"Daphne don't..."

"Let her go, Marty." Ronee said. "He couldn't have gone far."

"Daphne, wait..."

But she rushed past Frasier and ran out of the house, frantically looking up and down the quiet street.

Finally she spotted his silver BMW slowly driving away from the house in the distance.

A sudden rush of adrenaline came over her and she began to run down the sidewalk.

"Niles!"

When the car kept going, she ran faster, ignoring the need to catch her breath.

"NILES!"

The car came to a screeching halt at the end of the street and before she realized what was happening, he was running toward her.

"Daphne!"

Within seconds they were in each other's arms. She hugged him fiercely, crying into his chest while he trailed kisses across her cheeks, her neck and finally her mouth, kissing her over and over again. And when they spoke, they were both breathless.

"Oh Niles..."

"I'm so sorry, my angel... I'm so..."

"And I'm sorry too. I-I just wanted to make you happy."

He kissed her deeply, and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"You have made me happy. Ever since I first laid eyes on you. Please don't blame yourself. I was horrible, Daphne. It was the best meal I've ever eaten and even more so now that I know you went to all that trouble for me. But Daphne I'd give anything to-."

She silenced him with a kiss. "Shhh... Don't talk. Just hold me."

"I'll gladly hold you. For the rest of my life." He said bringing her closer to him.


	11. Chapter 11

She leaned against him, sighing as she felt his rapid heartbeat against hers.

"I'm so sorry..."

He ran his fingers through her hair; a gesture that always sent shivers up her spine.

"Shhh...Don't apologize." He said breathlessly. "It was... my fault and I'll spend eternity trying to make it up to you."

"I love you, Niles." She said into his chest.

"And I love you, my angel." He whispered into her hair.

They kissed deeply, but then he pulled away abruptly.

"What's wrong?"

He looked around in confusion. "Where's David?"

"Oh, he's inside with-."

Before she could finish, he grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

"Niles, where are we going?"

He parked the car in front of her blue sports car and got out.

"What's going on?"

"Just come on."

They walked to the front door and he rang the doorbell.

As they waited for the door to be answered, he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Niles." She said, touching her forehead to his.

"Well, you came back!" Ronee said, smiling in the doorway.

"Um... yes and I just want to apologize for my horrible behavior and-."

"It's all right, Niles." Daphne said. "Let's just get David and go home."

"He's right here, Son." Martin said.

"Come here, my handsome little guy." Niles said taking the baby from his father. "Oh, I love you so much. I don't know who I love more; your mom or you."

Daphne touched Niles cheek. "And we both love you immensely."

They kissed again, oblivious to the stares of their family watching them.

"Oh... Frasier..." Niles said, pulling away when he realized that his brother was standing in the doorway.

"Well, I'm happy to see that you've worked things out." Frasier said.

"I think we're going to go on home now." Niles said.

"That's probably a good idea." Ronee replied with a grin.

They said their goodbyes and then walked hand in hand to the car.

"So... you're probably pretty hungry." Niles said. "What would you like for dinner?"

"I'll let you decide." Daphne said.

"Well, you know... I was thinking that some sheep's and lamb's head stew sounds wonderful." Niles said, turning his face to hide his grimace.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me. That stuff is horrible!"

He turned to his wife in amazement.

"But it's your Grammy Moon's specialty!"

"I had no idea you liked it so much. But if you really want it that badly..."

"You know, on second thought I'd be happy just ordering a pizza and sharing it with my wife in front of a roaring fire, the two of us snuggled under a warm blanket."

Daphne smiled and kissed him deeply. "Why Niles Crane, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

THE END


End file.
